


Red Hot Perverts

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Naruto
Genre: Breasts, Creampie, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other, Seduction, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Flung across the universe after a freak accident involving the Hiraishin-no-jutsu Kushina finds herself in the modern world in Japan. She's marooned, using her shinobi skills to survive and establish a home for herself wondering when or how she was giong to get back. Dealing with a dry spell and feeling a need for sex she stumbles across a demonic-powered human boy named Issei, who has a thing for peeking on women with big breasts. Little did Kushina know that he was the answer she was looking for.





	Red Hot Perverts

  
  


**Red Hot Perverts**

**Highschool DxD/Naruto**

**For Last Man Standing**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One- Fresh Lewd Start**

***Redux***

 

*******

Somewhere in another world where Ninjas are commonplace and a peacekeeping system of stealth, espionage, and semi-constant warfare between shinobi was often occurring a special woman learned and used a dangerous jutsu from her husband. One that could teleport the user instantaneously from one place to another in the blink of a yellow flash; the Hiraishin no Jutsu, otherwise known as the Flying Thunder God technique. Her husband mastered this art and became legend, appointed by his predecessor to become the Hokage; protector and leader of the village of Konohagakure. Having married him young and siring a son named Naruto, one whom became the next bearer of a powerful Demon Fox often called the ‘Kyuubi’ Kushina settled into a peaceful nearly violence-free life as a mother. 

Granted she was of the age of thirty-eight, she still looked not a day older than twenty-five years old and rocked a beautiful voluptuous body worthy of envy. She had long flowing red hair, fiery personality and can-do attitude that seldom takes shit from others. A spirited charm and upbeat demeanor along with a sense of mischief and playfulness, internally she was beautiful if not wily. Outside however, she was the apex of Milfy-ness. Her body was in it’s prime still, her figure basically a very curvy hourglass proportion complete with slim-fit waist , wide baby-bearing hips, and a top-heavy bust that measured out into G-cup measurements. She was the idol of many envious stares and twice as many dripping ones from young boys. A favorite pastime of hers was teasing gawking adolescent horndogs with her body and sexy smiles, often making them crash into walls when doing a ninja run.

Not completely settled for the civilian life she remained a shinobi in the line of duty, and feeling the need for immediate rescue and safety of her child she began learning her husband’s sacred Jutsu; the Flying Thunder God Technique. On a recon mission sometime during summer and after having developed the technique enough she felt she was ready to use it properly now...only she wasn’t. A misfire in handling her powerful Uzumaki chakra lead to the instant-mark destination being botched in a trans-dimensional mishap.

This led to her being flaunted across dimensions by mistake, thus starting a brand new chapter in her crazy life.

*****

Where Kushina was currently at…

 

“Shit shit shit shit shiiiiiit!” She wailed comically as she was flung across universes and dimensions, her lovely blue eyes gleamed many strange things like giant dragons, ethereal creatures, and comets whizzing past her head! Soon enough she arrived on ‘Earth’ of another universe not her own.

In a beam of piercing light she landed on top of ground somewhere in a park within a modern-looking city of Japan.

“Unnggh! Ooohh….where...where am I?” She asked herself in a woozy tone getting up from the ground nursing her head. She stood up from the floor and looked around to see she was in a regular park of some kind inside a city some place she didn’t recognize. She dropped her special Kunai and slumped to her knees in defeat before looking back at the stars above wondering if she had just been marooned via her own impulsive stupidity with the Hiraishin.

“I….I screwed up, didn't I?” She said to herself wondering how she was going to adapt in this bizarre new world without knowing a means to getting back to her own.

****

Later….

 

“There! It took some doing and a lot of Genjutsu being used but I finally have everything I need to camp out here in this dimension for the time being.” Kushina said to herself standing in front of a quaint two-story house somewhere within the city neighborhood. 

She wore a casual set of clothing like a bright yellow T-shirt, an orange pair of high-riding low-cut shorts showing off her silky long legs, and her hair down across her back free from her ponytail she had on earlier. She was no longer wearing her uniform so as not to catch unwanted attention, she learned earlier that there were no ninja in this town she learned was called Tokyo Japan. Kushina had used her genjutsu skills to stealthily make recon work and learn many things when arriving here, not only was there no Ninja system whatsoever but also that she was inside a relatively peaceful environment bustling with metropolitan sensitivities. 

She had used her own Jiraiya-style summoning jutsu to create the modest-looking house right in front of her, the old pervert was hopeless but he did know many things about camping out in foreign areas and needing resources for long periods of time. 

‘I hated to have to use Genjutsu on people and stores to gather food and money, but it is expected of a ninja to do all that to survive. Now I have everything I need inside to stay here for a good long while, all the seals are in place keeping many unwanted people from going inside and trying to rob me. Good thing they’re made of my chakra so that only I can see them.’ Kushina thought to herself slumping her shoulders and mentally kicking herself in the head for pulling such a reckless stunt. 

Now she was here in a foreign world universes away from her own without an idea on how to get back.

“Aarrgh! I can’t believe I botched that stupid jutsu! I need to go back to my husband and son already before I wind up living here till I’m gray! Oh, they’re probably already worried sick about me and only eating ramen noodles to survive.” She bitterly grumbled and kicked the air before going inside of her house. Her eyes flashed over to the house next to her seeing the family that lived next to her come out and greet her officially. 

‘Hmm, better put on a friendly face and get to know my neighbors, looks like they have food for free.~’ Kushina thought to herself beaming with optimism as she waved at them from nearby. “Hey there, I’m new to the neighborhood. Name’s Kushina Uzumaki.”

“Oh hello there! Welcome to the neighborhood.” The woman greeted making Kushina stop in her tracks to greet them with a friendly smile. “My name is Miki Hyoudou, this is my husband Gorou Hyoudou, we have our son Issei who’s at school right now. He should be on his way over here.” The woman introduced with a friendly smile making Kushina’s day after taking all morning to get set up with her makeshift house.

The woman was a kindly-looking maternal beauty with long hair tied back into an overlong ponytail. Her husband was an average-looking yet seemingly friendly man wearing glasses and having spiky hair. The pair walked over to greet her and get to know their next door neighbor, Kushina put on her friendly face and invited them into her home in order to get to know them.

“Thank you for welcoming me and double thanks for the fruit basket you made, love the basket by the way.I just moved here so I’m still getting things set up, it’s rough when you’re by yourself.” Kushina mentioned as she placed the basket down on the kitchen counter.

“You’re very welcome, Kushina-san, thank you for inviting us inside. We’ve been meaning to meet other people here for some time now and saw that you just moved in. We’d bring Issei here to meet you as well were he not at school, but even so…” Miki sighed with a frown and pondered about Issei’s antisocial behavior. The boy was still a lovely child and full of life, but after that incident so long ago he lost that charm and became more cynical.

Ironically he was still a huge pervert and would often peek out on Kushina whenever she was setting things up outside on her front lawn. 

“Hmm, Issei huh? Is that one boy in the window on the second floor of the house peeking out the window adjacent to my lawn? I could swear I felt someone peeking on me the other day when I was relaxing on the lawn chair sweaty from the moving all my stuff.” Kushina mentioned secretly thinking about the strange sense of dark energy coming from that direction. It wasn’t chakra, but something quite like it, yet demonic and powerful all the same.

“Eck! That pervert son of mine…!” Mr Hyoudou grumbled wishing Issei was here right so he could bonk him on the  head. Kushina then decided to laugh heartily to defuse the tension.

“Oh relax, boys will be boys, maybe he was just trying to check out the new neighbor. How old did you say he was again?” 

“Fifteen, but believe me when I say he is a natural pervert with on obsession for breasts, he’s still my little boy and I love him, but he could really learn to dial it down somewhat.” Miko commented with a nervous laugh and joined Kushina in the kitchen where they sat down and got to know each other over the course of an hour. 

***

Eventually the married couple left the house bading Kushina goodbye for now since they felt it was time to get on with their own things. The woman wished them well and asked to see Issei soon just to get to meet him like she did with them, they were nervous about this and promised her just that. Seeing them leave Kushina got into some garden-work clothing to begin work on her front garden of flowers out in front of her house.

Around that time a certain perverted young neighbor started heading that way to his home.

Grunting and kicking a rock to the side Issei Hyoudou grumbled to himself when he was reminded of Irina earlier today. The boy was about fifteen right now verging on sixteen, after that attack by a stray devil so many years ago he began to wonder how short life was afterwards and started lashing. Issei became a delinquent and often got into fights, skip class, and of course still peeped on the girls locker room. He fancied his childhood friend Irina, ironically not knowing she was a girl up until that point, and thought that maybe the next time he runs into a Devil might be his last. Hence the ‘Deal’ he made with Ddraig upon awakening him. Ddraig was the embodiment of a Fierce Dragon God spirit that Issei somehow awoken within his left arm as a ‘Sacred Gear’.   
  
He was currently wearing a simple dark jacket and pants uniform combo with a red shirt underneath it covering a modestly ripped teenage body that had seen many fights. Having just gotten off from school he was on his way home when he saw his new neighbor standing outside on the front lawn of her house. Issei stopped in his tracks when he saw her, up until now he had never met the woman officially or even seen her outside of peeping on her laying on the lawn chair in the backyard. Instantly his perverted instincts brought back the memories of her laying seductively on a patio chair in nothing but a pair of short shorts and loose-fitting tank top exposing some heavy cleavage. He gulped and felt his arousal keep his eyes glued to the sight of her admiring her beauty and bodacious body. There were many times she was doing some degree of physical work around the open areas of her house that made the boy eyeball her all day long like a horndog that he was. Hey, a man has got to have priorities after all, and Kushina had two large ones up top. Add to that she was a beautiful ‘Milf’ grade woman with long flowing red hair and bright blue eyes, currently she was tending to her gardening out in front of her house bent down at the waist exposing her wide ample derriere to him through a tight pair of jean shorts.. Seeing her up close was different from watching her from the window.

  
‘Umf! That woman is absolutely gorgeous! She’s got to be the hottest woman around for miles even.’ He thought to himself reverting to his perverted personality and smiled mischievously.

Despite being a delinquent with a penchant for making trouble at school Issei was still, at his heart ,still a horny teenage body prone to perverting on big breasted women. Though ironically he sees women not as sex toys nor treats them that way, he still eyebangs them whenever he got a chance. Particularly whenever he saw a beautiful Milf like her who stood apart from all the rest. One of his lifelong dreams was to grope a healthy set of perfect D or higher cup sized breasts, preferably G. Heck, anything between those sizes and above would be perfectly fine. He was a Boob man after all and he noticed too many women around him were either average in chest size or flat as a board.   
  
Creeping to the side of a fence he stuck his head out looking at her from the side and admiring her figure.   
  
“Aaah….there, that should do it.” She said to herself feeling icky all over due to the sweating of gardening. “Great,now I’m all sweaty and nasty , plus my shirt is all wet. Oh well, looks like no one’s around.~” The woman said to herself scanning her eyes to sides carefully making sure no one was watching. 

Issei was an expert and hiding from when someone cleared the area for onlookers, he had spied on plenty of sexy women in his time since youth began and figured he was clear to keep watching her.   
  
The woman shrugged to herself seemingly sure that no one else was around and undid her jean-patterned apron covering up the lower part of her body. Unbuttoning it here and there she let it come loose falling off her frame and releasing her orange shirt from its bindings. Issei watched noticing the sweat seeped in enough to reveal the skin of her body through the wet clothing, her pink nipples showed right through it making his jaw drop and made his erection stiffened up inside of his pants.

  
“Oohhh holy shit, look at those titties…..!” He whispered excitedly to himself peeking closer at the redheaded woman. He leered at them intently with a curved smile automatically enjoying his day after having it rough it at school. Kushina then bunched up the hem of her shirt lifting it up just a few inches to squeeze out the sweat inside the fabric like she would a wet rag. This process making the cans of her breasts become exposed little by little peeking with some side boob.    
  
Issei felt his heart racing while she did this, Kushina huffed noticing she was just as soaking wet up top as she was on the bottom, thus, leading to the woman now pulling up her shirt over her voluptuous body. Out came the bottom curves of a bouncing pair of luscious G-cup sized titties, her mounds appeared fully voluminous in shape making Issei’s eyes became starstruck.

‘Unngh! They’re….they’re…..so perfect!’ Issei’s mind shouted out with excitement watching her exposed tits glisten with sweat while Kushina fanned her face with her hands.   
  
“Uuaah….it’s so hot it makes you all icky. You garden one row of flowers for the day and suddenly you’re paying for it by being sweatier than a preteen with a high-speed internet connection.” She said to herself peeling up the rest of her shirt revealing the rest of her breasts and by extension the pink of her nipples. Issei felt like he was just meeting ‘God’ right now, the ‘Hallelujah’ music was somehow playing in his mind when he witnessed those glorious doughy mounds bounce free in front of him. The woman’s shirt finished hunching up around her collarbone leaving her tits fully exposed and jiggling slightly upon finally being let out of that shirt.  

Clenching his fingers tightly around the edge of the fence Issei felt the impulse, nay the instinct, to blurt out his thoughts before he had a chance to restrain himself. This was to him a glorious Oppai Witnessing moment, one for the history books after all.

“Oohh my god look at those titties! They have got to be the biggest pair of tits I’ve ever seen!” He cried out without shame then froze up immediately with skin turning pale when he realized he just gave away his position. Kushina immediately turned his way with eyes directly focused on him making him feel like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car, in her case it felt like he was about to run over by a train instead. 

Kushina, feeling somewhat peeved at not sensing he was there, what with his demonic energy and her well-trained chakra senses no tuned to picking up on it, felt an old habit kick in from a history of old perverts spying on her. Namely only Jiraiya and whoever  he corrupted into following his juvenile hobbies. 

“You…..!” Kushina put on her demonic angry face making her once-beautiful eyes change into an evil glare brimming with glowing red energy. Suddenly Issei was fearing death all over again just like his encounter with the stray devil so long ago.    
  
As the violent blood-red aura oozed out of her body she quickly pulled her shirt down, that feeling like the biggest blow to Issei, and focused a killer intent on him making the color drain from his face. Issei yelped and Kushina stomped towards him still with blood red aura oozing out of her body malevolent. She pointed a finger to her house with one hand on her hips looking like a mother sending a child to his room.

“Inside. Now! I’ve got a lot to talk with you about, horndog.” She said darkly making him sweat nervously and nods his head hastily walking over to the entryway of her house with  Kushina stomping behind him seemingly angry and ready to ‘punish’ him accordingly. 

****

With the slam of the door Kushina walked inside her house with her apron draped back up over the front side of her body. There was a peeved look on her face was there along with a red blush of cheeks. Kushina was annoyed for one of two reasons; one being that she didn’t sense the boy despite his powerful foreign aura coming off like a fire alarm, another was that this specific someone had peeked on her before and suddenly got a full view of her tits. Although she wasn’t too peeved about that if she were being honest. Kushina actually likes the pervy attention paid to her body, reminds her that she’s still got it. She crossed her arms and walked into the kitchen with the boy and pointed to a chair nearby for him to sit down on. Issei plopped himself into one of her chairs waiting for the punishment by the red-headed ‘demon’, as he called judging by that display earlier, and waited. He’d have to admit that it was indeed so very worth it, with tits like hers he’d die happy, unless you got to grope in his fingers that is. 

‘If I’m going to die here then seeing those glorious melons from heaven in the flesh made it oh so worth it! This woman has to be a certified G cup if I know breasts, if only I didn’t open my big mouth, I would have watched for way longer than a minute! Either way, I’ve made my piece and without any regrets, except one though. I want to touch them so badly!’ Issei said to himself mentally feeling resolved in his actions and clenched his right fist together pretending he was touching them in his mind. 

Of course, Ddraig spoke up ruining the brief fantasy he was in. 

‘Ugh, I can't believe I have you for a vessel. Any other person would've been fine, but with you you’re more of a slave to your lusts more than anything. Sigh, anyway….Issei. What about your harem plan? Are you simply fine with not letting that happen? Are you content with dying without having actually touched those kinds of breasts?’

The moment he said this Issei winced and stopped visualizing tits in his hands feeling that stab of truth re-awaken him to the fear of losing his life all over again without achieving his goal of having a harem of big tittied women. Just then Kushina spoke up wearing a sly smile on her face.

“So...let’s talk about your punishment then, but first…..” Kushina began and suddenly grabbed both of her massive tits and leaned forward wearing a manic smile on her face! “....did you want to touch these?” 

‘Yes! Sweet holy god yes!’ Issei thought seeing her wide delirious smile focus on him as she held her breasts firmly in each palm. It was a real life meme of ‘Mega-milk’ being acted out and he loved it. The way Kushina rotated her round voluminous tits in her hands behind her tight clothing made the boy salivate internally. He struggled to keep his cool and not look like a slobbering dog in front of her. He had a reputation to protect after all, most people thought he was a coldhearted delinquent with a troubled past, which wasn’t false honestly, but he wanted to keep that image of himself foremost in their minds. He was still Issei after all, famed breasts enthusiast.

“Yes…..yes I do.” he answered honestly before suddenly reaching up and grabbing each of Kushina’s melons through her clothing making her yelp in utter surprise!.

“*Gasp!* Ehhhh!? H-Hey….!” Kushina squeaked out with face redder than a tomato as she felt the firm hands to the horny young teenage squeeze her sensitive tits nicely making her reel.

‘Oppaaaaiiiii!’ Issei shouted mentally in celebration feeling as though Kushina just offered this to him without thinking about it. 

‘Mnnghh! Aaahh….his hands are really strong!’ Kushina thought to herself reeling in the surprise the stimulation to her breasts as Issei groped them like a zombie. She saw the boy salivating like an idiot while he fondled her melons happily as though he died and went to heaven. For Kushina however, it felt more sensitive to her than she realized. ‘Uunghh...are his fingers hitting every weak point on them by coincidence? Hhaahh…! No, I think it’s pure instinct in his case. They feel just too good! Aaahh…!’

The redhead’s face remained flustered with cheeks becoming the same color as her hair while Issei continued to grope them. His digits kneaded them around in soft circles with fingers tracing the contours along their voluminous shapes till they reached her nipples. Without thinking twice he found himself pinching Kusina’s nipples in between both thumbs and forefingers making her huff out in loud hot breaths of excitement. 

‘S-she's ...getting turned on? Ha! I’m a total maestro with tits just like I thought I was!’’ Issei celebrated and smirked as he twirled and pulled Kushina’s nipples making her mewl even more without meaning to. Issei got carried away and wound up pulling on the Milf’s nipples to the point her breasts were extending towards him. This made Kushina whimper as she felt her insides beginning to moisten with arousal. It probably didn’t help that her nipples themselves pushed out so openly against the fabric of her clothing, but that only served to motivate Issei plenty in doing this.

‘Ooh hoo, crap! Am I….gtting excited from this?’ Kushina asked herself noticing that a dampness began to spread throughout the fabric of her panties. She was absolutely astonished by the pleasure she was feeling with just the boy’s hands on her tits groping them so roughly. Every neuron of pleasure inside of her body screamed out at her making her buck her thighs inwardly while issei kept playing with her titties like they were his own personal toys.

“Aaaaghh…! Issei…..!” She loudly cried out in ecstasy with eyes going cross and a goofy smile spreading across her lips making her realize something every important to her; Minato never made her feel this good before. Her body began to shudder a bit as the boy groped them some more before accidentally letting go of her nipples. “Uwawah! Uungh…..Issei ...”

Soon Enough reason returned to the boy making him slowly pull himself back before he got slugged by the beautiful redheaded woman. He smirked knowing that he did not regret, not in the least even as he saw Kushina’s intense blushing stare focused on him halting any more movements.

“W-well...that was something. Do that again though and I’ll fling you across the backyard and into the wall of your house, Issei.” She threatened darkly making her malevolent Kushina aura flare up as a warning causing Issei to nod in understanding as she re-adjusted her shirt. She was still reeling from the sudden grope he just made on her, part of her liked that attention yet another part of her hated his sudden action that made her look ‘weak’ and at his mercy. It was obvious the boy had no qualms about trying to go for the gold when it came to  groping tits, but Kushina would have the last laugh in this little game they were unknowingly playing right now. And if anything, she was having fun playing cat and mouse with the horndog. 

 “You don't get to touch these I’m afraid. Not again anyway, unless I say so.” She added cupping them again in front of his face as though daring him to try it a second time knowing full well how powerful she can  be. This made him deflate a bit while still feeling motivated to grab them again a second time. Issei felt like he were Indiana Jones reaching for a sacred treasure. 

‘Not yet.’ Issei mentally added giving her a look of defiance and smiling as though accepting a challenge.

‘Oh ho ho ho, this is going to be fun.~ And to think I was going crazy being bored in this world. First things first though, I need to know about that intense power of his I feel emanating from inside of his arm. Maybe later I can tease him some more, I’m feeling very frisky and playful today for some reason.’ Kushina thought before clearing her throat and speaking up.

“Okay,judging by what your parents said to me when I met them earlier I’m guessing you’re Issei Hyoudou, the famed pervert and ‘Bad Boy’ of the neighborhood, am I right?” She guessed and he nodded without hesitation. He was glad he earned that moniker, both of them actually. “I think it was you who was spying on me a few times in the backyard before now that I think about it.”

‘Heh, whoops, guess I wasn’t as subtle as I thought I was. Oh well, I’d better fess up to it like a man and show her I mean business. I’m not some scared little pervert afraid of being caught, I’ve seen Hell and I will damn well touch heaven by touching those breasts!’ Issei thought to himself in resolve and admitted the truth by nodding his head. “Hehehe, I guess I am, huh? Well, that’s me alright.” 

Kushina then continued.

“Well then, as your punishment you are going to help me around the house all day long. I got boxes upon boxes of my own stuff to sort and put away, floors to clean, and flowers in my garden to water. And you’re going to help me do it all of it, and by ‘help’ I just mean you’re going to do it for me, perv.” She said making him slump his shoulders slightly regretting getting caught. As resolved as he was he hated doing menial housework like this, but then he heard Kushina speak up and saw a smile creep up on her face. 

“I did just move in after all, so you’d be doing me a solid among fulfilling your punishment. After all, are you really going to deny a full-breasted lady your assistance, Issei? Maybe if you do a good enough job we can talk about a ‘reward’ of some kind at the end of the day.” She egged on catching his attention and making his head perk up instantly with excitement in his eyes.

“Really? Wait, you’re teasing me again, aren’t you? No way you’re planning on giving me...any of that.” He assumed and to his surprise Kushina shook her head.

“Not at all, where would the fun be in that? Besides, I want to talk to you about your Devil Arm there. I can sense really demonic power coming from it.” Kushina said seriously making his face straighten out and look to her seriously while glancing at his left hand. He could even feel Ddraig quaking with interest at being found out by the redheaded neighbor.

“Y-you know about it? How?” Issei asked completely rapt with attention despite roaming his eyes up and down her curvaceous body. Kushina didn’t seem to mind, in fact she actually liked the attention despite the serious shift in tone, but then Issei had to immediately do a 180 on her and smirk like a horndog again. “More importantly what kind of reward are we talking about exactly?” 

He asked very eagerly and the older woman knew that was coming a mile away. Kushina smiled wisely knowing exactly what to do in order to give him the idea. Turning around and grabbing something off of the kitchen counter she showed him her voluptuous supple ass clad in tight jean shorts wiggling side to side with every movement. Issei’s eyes were glued to those bouncy cheeks as she started making her way towards the bottom of the stairwell and began walking up the steps slowly, deliberately with swaying hips making a show of her literal assets. 

“Hmm, maybe something as big….” She swayed her hips to the right making her ass jiggle before the jean shorts. “...and as bouncy….” Kushina trailed off as she looked at him from over the shoulders with a coy smile. Her delicious ass swayed to the other direction now making sure Issei’s eyes followed everything as she stepped up. 

“...as my tits. Something like that, Issei.” She purred as started going up the steps enjoying the look on his face as he followed behind.

‘That ...perfect ASS! It’s so big, so perfect and round. Uugnh, I feel like motorboating my face between those cheeks and go to town on them like they were tits. Tits are still better, but this woman has it going on.’ Issei thought biting his bottom lip while Kushina preened with pride that his perverted eyes glued to buttocks.

Follow me, Issei, I’ll tell you more while I’m multitasking.” She instructed as she went up the steps of her house with him following closely behind her. 

Issei subtly grinned to himself, feeling his pants beginning to tighten up the longer he watched her buttocks sway side to side while walking up the steps. Kushina smirked knowing where his eyes roamed, to her this was just a part of the fun and she felt he knew it, or least appreciated the view like earlier.

“Let’s start off with me saying that I’m not exactly from around here.” Kushina began as they arrived inside one of the bedrooms upstairs. 

He looked up from her ass even as she turned her attention to a window panel dusting the blinds as she continued. For the first his attention was on something other than her body as he clutched his left hand with intrigue.

“It might be hard for you to believe but I’m from another universe. One where women like me, beautiful and brutal powerhouses with potential, tend to become shinobi that help keep the peace between  nations.” She started off and Issei nodded rapt with attention.

“Shinobi? As in actual Ninja?” He asked astonished that ninjas were real where she was from. He was only partly skeptic because of his life-changing experience so long ago that awoke Ddraig within his arm, still...hearing that modern-day Ninjas were a thing in one universe was still a childhood fantasy come to life. 

“Yep yep, the real deal alright. We can do all sorts of things like sense chakra, perform various forms of ninjutsu, routinely beat you within an inch of your life if we don't kill you, and….” Kushina looked at him with a leering pair of seductive blue eyes giving off a bedroom vibe. “....use our bodies for seduction to gather intel.

Issei gulped and smirked back feeling as though she was indeed coming on to him, a hopeful part of him anyway, but regardless he wasn’t going to be dishonest about the effect she was having on his body. As he listened to her story Kushina intentionally bent down from the waist in order to dust some place underneath a large wardrobe dresser that had been in front of her. The way she crouched onto her knees with body crouching downward brought out the full supple roundness of her ass making the boy’s eyes light up with excitement and drool like an idiot. 

‘Holy ...shit yes! I know she’s doing this on purpose to mess with me, but I”m taking it anyway! That….that...just look at dat ASS!’ He thought with excitement smirking like a horndog while Ksuhina gave him a show intentionally. His pants were beginning to tighten up even more as she cleaned the space underneath the wardrobe enjoying the attention.

‘Huh,he’s every bit as shameless about his pervertedness as Jiraiya-sensei as just as brazen too. Kid’s pretty damn bold with he groped my tits earlier. He’s another level of horndog that may even put Jiraiya-sensei to shame, but …..’ She thought to herself looking between his legs while he was distracted by watching her bend downward. Kushina’s blue eyes widened in surprise when he noticed how erect Issei was, but more than that much he was packing. Her jaw dropped when seeing that the young teenage boy was packing something bigger than a foot-long cock, and thicker than she expected for someone his age. It made her involuntarily salivate a bit knowing he had third leg growing between his thighs. 

‘Oh he is impressive indeed, in more ways than one.’ She thought to herself feeling hot and bothered until she heard him speak up again. 

Issei wanted to focus on keeping water ‘this’ was going so that he didn’t act on impulse and ruin it completely. Clearing his throat he spoke up again.

“So...how exactly did he wind up here then? A Ninja is pretty far removed from time/space travel no? Unless it’s something like in manga where you get Isekai’d into living in a new universe.” Issei guessed and Ksuhina wanted to laugh at herself even a little bit till she remembered how.

‘Ugh, Kushina, you moron...then again I didn’t expect my oh-so-special Chakra to mess with the Jutsu in the first place.’ She thought bitterly with puffed cheeks as she continued cleaning. “Some freak accident involving my chakra honestly, I wound up tampering with a teleportation jutsu that was supposed to send me somewhere else, but instead the ‘wires’ got crossed and I wound up here in your world some time ago.” 

Issei listened intentionally while still keeping his eyes glued to her ass in high-riding jean shorts. He marveled at her creamy thighs and long perfect legs currently barefoot as she was crouching to get all the rough spot underneath the piece of furniture. From skin to hair and face there was not a single flaw to be seen on Kushina Uzumaki's body. He just wished that he could see those breasts again in raw naked glory once more.

“Well that’s my story.~ Before we start off with yours, how about you start helping me clean up this place  a little, hm?” asked moving out from her current position to walk over to another part of the room grabbing a ladder from nearby. 

“Sure thing….” He answered when she tossed him the duster she was using and crossed her arms together with an expectant look on her face when pointing to a dirty part of the spare bedroom. 

Deciding to follow through his punishment Issei got to work half-heartedly dusting this and that while Kushina reached over to grab a light bulb from a nearby desk and climb the ladder in order to change the light on the ceiling lamp. She had to undo her apron revealing more tight-fitted orange shirt clinging to her buxom chest with bottom half bunched up showing off her exposed midriff.

‘Oh I’ll work on this alright, you just keep flashing me that body of yours and see if I’ll sit still like a good boy. Mnng...you are HAWT!’ Issei thought admiring every inch of the redheaded milf as she stretched her arms up over her head flexing her flat stomach and sexually curvaceous body.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him gawking at her with a smirk and it made Kushina giggle a bit for she knew he liked what he was seeing. with starstruck eyes and a drooling expression on his face. ‘This is seriously too much fun! Not that I mind some sexual attention, even from the horny teen boy demographic. Hehhehe.’

She intentionally flexed a different direction making her shirt stretch out a little bit to the point some of her underboob cleavage peeked out in front of Issei’s eyes.

Issei was now seeing a bit of ‘Heaven’ again right now, viewing the underboob cleavage of Kusshina’s tits was making him shakily grip the handle of the duster he was currently using. Unfortunately, he was cockblocked when she quickly dropped that stance and climbed up the ladder to change a light bulb.

‘Ughh! Come on! Don't blueball a guy with the goods, you crazy milf!’ He thought to memorise the view of her creamy orbs in his mind, to the point he could practically feel them in his hands when pretending to grope them. ‘I was closer by proximity than I was before when this started.

“Ahem, Issei? Get back to work, I can still see lots of dust all over my bedroom floor.~” Kushina uttered out knowing full well where his eyes were staring, she can’t say she didn’t like how Issei was eye banging her every second he was with her. It was a fun sort of amusement in its own way that she just couldn’t get enough of. 

“Oh right, fine I’ll...sigh...go and do that.” Issei sighed before moving back to his original place sweeping up around the area thoroughly while Kushina shimmied against the ladder changing the light bulb. Her breasts pressed into the steps occasionally making him grip that damn broom even tighter to the point it nearly broke into pieces.

“Ggrr! When I’m finished doing a spectacular job on this I’d better be having my reward, those big doughy heavenly ‘Rewards’ you keep flaunting in my face.” He added with a hint of annoyance and comically tearing up. He let go of the broom and raised his hands up squeezing air and pretending he was groping Kushina’s tits openly with a hopeful look in his eyes. 

“Oh? We’ll see, Booby-boy. I’m curious to how those manly hands of yours would feel on my ‘Girls’ here. Maybe you’ll make me like it.~” She cooed making steam puff out of his nostrils as he started sweeping faster and with more diligence. Kushina wanted to laugh her ass when seeing his childish enthusiasm. She did know how to motivate someone after all.

Suddenly, she focused her stare at his arm sensing the energy still leading to Kushina speaking up seriously while Issei warped around the room tidying whatever he could.

“Ahem, Issei I’ve been meaning to ask what is the deal with your arm anyway? I can sense some kind of intense power inside of it.” Kushina asked making Issei look to her with a somewhat more serious look on his face as brought left hand up close to his face.

Clearing his throat he continued with his story and raised his right arm up to materialize Ddraig in it’s Gauntlet form after covering itself with illusion magic for camouflage. “This is what you’re sensing, right? It’s part of me and I’m part of it.”

Kushina looked honestly surprised when seeing it and came down the ladder again, once more deflating Issei’s drive by denying her the pleasure of seeing the sides of her tits. She looked at it with interest and suddenly started to feel it’s overwhelming power flow through her, with a strange rush of endorphins making her begin to pant hotly the closer she got. 

‘Huh, that is weird, it’s like getting closer to that thing is making me all hot and bothered. Maybe it’s resonating with the boy’s really obvious lust for me, or at least my tits? Hmm.’ Kushina thought to herself smiling when she saw Issei’s red face upon  leaving his personal space. She cleared her throat again waiting for him to snap out of it and speak up.

“It…,or rather he, is called Ddraig, he’s an Ancient Dragon with the power of a god and one of the deadliest forces in the known universe.” He began and then frowned when bringing up the next part of the story. “One time when I was ten something called a ‘Stray Devil’ attacked my friend Irina and it was going to kill her because her dad was an Archpriest, something these guys hated with a passion. I was with her at the time it happened, Irina was my best friend who played games with all the time at home and coincidentally didn’t know was actually a girl instead of a boy. When it showed up and things were getting dicey and I thought I was done for, but somehow I called upon Ddraig and was able to try fighting the monster with it. Unfortunately, it wasn’t good enough, he was too strong for me back then. Ddraig then spoke to me in my head offering me a dangerous deal that gave me a temporary boost in power called the ‘Balance Breaker’. With it I could fight off the Stray Devil and protected Irina. I….accepted and Ddraig became a permanent part of me and my body as the price. I was able to fight it off  long enough for Irina’s dad to show up and kill it, but...though I saved her from the monster they had to move away for safety and I’ve been alone and bitter about it ever since.” Issei concluded making Kushina frown sympathetically at his story. 

‘Now that’s very interesting, I didn’t think Dragons, gods, or other supernatural creatures existed in this universe. Poor Issei….I think he needs a hug.’ Kushina thought to herself moving around his body while he eyed Ddraig with a bit of regret, he didn’t notice her getting behind him and suddenly felt two big ‘pillowy’ objects pressing into his back through his clothing. Issei’s eyes went wide in surprise and a smile started forming on his face as felt Kushina’s arms wrap around his chest with breasts squeezing into his back.

‘O-O-Oppaaaaii! Yes! I knew if I made that story sound really sad she’d give me a hug. And now she’s pressing her perfect tits up against me! Victory!’ He yelled out in thought excitedly despite that retelling the story had initially made him sad, but now he was reaping the benefits of doing so. He turned his head over his shoulder to see Kushina’s flirty face grinning back at him.

“My my, Issei, to sacrifice part of your body in order to defend a girl from a monster. How brave, I mean it. I think heroes like you deserve rewards for your sacrifices, no? Maybe two big doughy ones?” Kushina purred making Issei blush fiercely with a slack-jawed stare focused on her. ‘I know I deserve some kind of reward for being stuck here without a way to get back home. It’s been ages since I've started on a dry spell and it’s been pure Hell to boot. Ooohh the feeling of that boy’s magical hands on my tits earlier just did things to me! Mmnnh, I need more of it and I can’t deny it.’

Kushina thought this while practically feeling the phantom impression of Issei’s hands on her tits and her buttocks. She remembered the sudden feeling of the overly perverted boy grabbing her tush out of nowhere, Kushina fondly recalls how good it felt being manhandled that way and wanted more of it.

‘YES!’ He thought before nodding and accepting her proposal silently hoping it wasn’t a trick. They broke off from their hug and Issei reached over to grab both of Kushina’s breasts with permission this time making her groan.

“Mnnhh! Ohh ...! You have a strong pair of hands alright, Aagghh…! Just how strong are you fingers, Issei? And just where did you learn to grope tits?” Kushina cooed loudly feeling his magical fingers work her melons again squeezing them through her clothing once more. This time Issie smirked confidently as he stared into Kushina’s eyes keeping his fingers kneading the pillowy dough of her breasts.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He answered squeezing even harder making Kushina air out a loud gasp of breath. “The only thing you need to know though is that I can even make big tittied ninjas like you squeal like a schoolgirl slut.” 

“Nngh! I wonder how a pervy school student like you is making me, an experienced woman and ninja, mewl like a big-breasted bitch in heat. Tit-grabbing can only get so far, Issei, I’d like to see you really make me sc-reaaaghhhhh!~” Kushina cut off mid-sentence when Issei took the next step and pinched his fingers on her sensitive nipples hard making her body shook as she experienced nerve-wracking pleasure at his hands. 

Like before, she felt the intense supernova of pleasure-inducing neurons light up in her mammaries while Issei fondly prodded his fingers into select spots around them. It was as if the boy was meant to grope titties and do an amazing job while at it. Kushina could certainly attest to it alright, she tilted her head back a bit moaning behind a lip-bitten smile until she felt the boy tug them with even more strength pulling her onto his lap out of nowhere. 

“Uwwah!” Kushina grunted as she sat straddling the boy’s lap after noticing he sat himself down on a chair that had been behind him. It was like his own private lapdance and he loved it. Kushina did too as she started spreading her legs further apart planting firmly at the sides of the chair. Her jean-short covered pelvis started absentmindedly grinding against his crotch making the boy grunt pleasurably in reaction to it. Kushina did have strong hips after all, the Red Habanero could really dish out sexual extremes if she really wanted to, and right now she most certainly wanted to. Issei’s magical touching of her titties inciting that feeling inside of Kushina. 

‘Uunnghh! He’s amazing ...ooohhh yeah!~Those fingers of his, s-so strong, are hitting every weak spot I have in my breasts! Yeah!’ She thought whimpering loudly with her eyes going cross-eyed once again. Her tongue spilled out of her mouth at the same time she started grinding her hips along his pelvis getting a feel for his massive wang underneath those uniform pants.

“Nnghh…! That feels so good.” Issei grunted channeling more strength into his fingers as he playfully pulled on Kushina’s tits again making her squeal. Knowing he had this effect on the hot older woman filled him with pride and goaded him into fondling her even more.

Issei ground himself back intentionally feeling up Kushina’s pussy through his crotch and feeling her pubic bone graze his meat. He loved the feeling of this extremely hot older woman rubbing herself on him like a horny cat in heat. His eyes perked up  when he noticed Kushina leaning downward above his head. He couldn't explain it when he felt the need to do the same tilting his back up to where their lips were on a collision course to meeting.

‘Huh? Wha ...what am I doing?!’ Kushina thought to herself when the mistiness of her lust-filled mind faded enough randomly returning her to her senses. She found herself directly above Issei’s face with lips mere centimeters from his lips as though her instincts were driving her to kiss him. ‘No...no no no, I’m falling too far in deep!’

She suddenly stopped grinding making Issei’s lust-addled mind fade as well leaving him to see Kushina slowly picking herself  back up from his lap tidying her shirt after he messed it up. His hands still hovered in the air absentmindedly groping air where Kushina’s tits were a mere second ago. 

‘I guess the party's over….’ He thought feeling disappointed and very blue-balled since his erection was still going. Issei hardly wanted to let go and once again relished in the blissful memory of having ‘Oppai Heaven’ in his hands a second time today. 

“T-there, reward fulfilled. No more handiness from here forward, perv.” She said quickly while adjusting her shirt.

 Issei retracted her hands and looked at her seriously despite the ‘heaven’ he just a moment ago. Thinking of Irina again as well as the incident with the Stray Devil had his thoughts occupied when he wasn’t indulging in his perviness.

“I-I...need to get stronger first, in case another one of those things comes after someone I like. Besides….I have a dream, a very special goal in life I want to achieve with all my might.” He said feeling his head go up in the clouds when thinking about that special ‘Dream’ of his, he had Kushina interested completely and soon enough she left his lap removing her tits from his reach completely and making Issei whimper like a kicked puppy when she did so.

“Oooh, a special dream, huh? Tell me more, but first, I’m feeling sore and could use a workout. Come with me to the backyard where you’ll be watering the plants while I do my calisthenics. ~” Kushina musically said to him making him gulp with a fierce blush on her face as he followed down the stairs to head outside. His eyes were on her ass the entire way watching as her hips swayed left and right making those booty cheeks jiggle behind high-cut jean shorts.

‘He’s watching me, sometimes he’s too obvious about it, but dammit I’m having way too much fun with this.’ She thought to herself recalling with a flight frown and a red blush that she was a second away from kissing the boy full-on with just a moment ago. She bit down on her lip when thinking out kissing Issei and shuddering in remembrance of the feeling her tits had when he groped them. ‘Man, something is changing me. I ...may have not wanted to pull away at the last second like I did. The thrill of all this playful teasing and heated sexual tension brewing between us, it...well...it’s making me wetter every time something happens.’

She bit down on her bottom lip with a smile thinking about keeping this game of ‘Cat and Mouse’ going for the sole sake of stimulating Kushina completely. She found it extremely arousing flirting with this horny kid and amusing herself while doing it.

“I know you’re watching me.~” Kushina teased and Issei nodded with a dauntless smile as they went outside. Little did she know how far gone Issei would be if the opportunity came. The boy smirked confidently and continued to stare at her ass like a hypnotized child eyeballing a shiny toy.

“Yes, I am. And I think you know it too, heck I’m willing to bet you like it.” Issei responded coolly then felt more than emboldened enough for her flirtations. Before Kushina could deliver back a clever retort of a playful jab Issei threw all caution to the wind and reached up to her behind grabbing her buttocks into his hands and giving a mighty squeeze like he did her boobs earlier on. Kushina immediately bristled up with a fierce red blush on her face as she felt the boy’s strong fingers kneading the dough of her cheeks and making her like it. 

“Mmmng-what the hell!?” She bellowed out blushing profusely before turning her face to see the horndog rubbing his against the surface of her rump through her jean shorts. Quickly bonking him on his head with her elbow Kushina made Issei back off as though spraying a dog with water while it was humping her. 

“Issei….!” She shrieked freezing up in utter shock at the boy’s ballsiness in fondling her ass out of nowhere. She tensed up and felt his hands gingerly groping her cheeks even more through the jean shorts barely clinging to her scrumptious booty. ‘Too bold, perv! Way too bold! Unnghh!’

Struggling to put on the angry face Kushina shakily turned her head to look over her left shoulder at Issei giving him a glare while he smirked back at her like a devil. He wasn’t fazed and continued to fondle, squeeze, and worship her ass like it were a sacred treasure. 

“Oh don't give me that look, you know you like it.” He stated making her recoil in shock while his hands held an iron grip on her buttocks squeezing her cheeks some more. Kushina whimpered as Issei continued. “You were practically inviting me to do this with the way you were shaking this delicious fat ass at me.” 

Kushina felt his words hit the truth making turn to stone from her core and throughout since she knew he wasn’t lying. Still, she intensified her demonic gaze on the boy giving off the aura of a malevolent shadow rising out of her body. It was like this last time and his instincts told Issei to back off out of mortal fear. He was smirking the entire time not caring if he died just so long as he got to cop a feel. “I’ll stop.”

‘For now.’ He mentally added seeing Kushina blushing fierce red as she toned down her intimidation aura and resumed walking out to the backyard with a heated blush on her face. She won’t admit that she liked it honestly, but she did rile up the boy with all her teasing making it obvious he’d go and cop a feel. Still, she found herself looking forward to the next time he’d pull something like this, even if she’d flatten into the ground and beat him within an inch of his life.

‘Yeesh, I never expected him to actually do it. This kid’s got more balls than I gave him credit for. Doesn’t mean I’m just going to give anything up so easily though.’ She thought to herself feeling both peeved and excited knowing just how brazen the boy could be when it came to asses and titties.

Issei on the other hand, was feeling very proud of himself right now,having finally touched ‘Heaven’ by way of Kushina’s thick jiggling buttocks he relished the sensation now memorized in his hands as though he were still holding it. and memorized the feel of Kushina’s scrumptious ass in his hand.

‘That felt amazing! Mmh! You’d better believe I’m going to try again now that I know for sure that you love it. Oh ho I will do more  than that alright. Even if the risk of me being inside of a body cast right after.’ He said to himself, noting that Kushina calmed down and arrived at her workout yoga mat back in the backyard.  

There was the workout mat nearby and rows of flowers with a hose stationed and ready for Issei to use as per Kushina’s instruction. Despite feeling very lively and friendly with the vivacious older woman Issei felt far more comfortable being around her than he did with most teenage girls at his highschool. That was largely due to the face that many of them knew him by reputation and distanced themselves from him, but Kushina was something else entirely and he loved her for it.. Despite her threatening presence earlier, which he guessed to be just hot air, Issei kept his eyes focused on her ass and tits watching the former sway with every deliberately swaying step she takes since he couldn’t see her chest from behind. All too soon she stopped and turned on her heel to point towards a garden hose nearby as though telling him to go to work. since he couldn’t see her breasts from behind.  

“I’ll begin working out while you water my flowers, perv. Meanwhile you can start telling me about your oh-so special dream that involves getting stronger.  You didn’t say why exactly and this isn’t a shonen series where you can just power up to beat Demon lords with pure willpower, but I’d like to hear the specifics. I gave you my story after all, plus I’d like to think you have something rather peculiar in mind when you say that with such passion..” Kushina guessed as stationed herself nearby on her yoga mat. 

She planted both of her bare feet far apart and spread herself so that she could touch the ground with her two hands. Hunching downward from the waist gave off a nice preview of her flexibility and showcased her tight supple ass pressing into the fabric of her jean shorts. Issei subtly groaned with excitement as he walked over to the hose to begin his next chore. 

‘She can really spread herself and she’s so very flexible too! This woman--no, this Milf is absolutely perfect in every possible way!’ He thought to himself, grabbing the hose and twisting the nozzle.He turned the valve nearby and started watering the flowers.

Casting a look over his shoulder Issei saw Kushina beginning her workout by stretching back from her hips with arms bending back highlighting her upper body muscles. That included her flat stomach, her breasts, and her sensual womanly figure from up top. She did so in such a way that Issei couldn’t help staring like a zombie. Not wanting to get caught doing that he turned his attention back to watering the flowers and looked back over his shoulder at Kushina now taking off her apron. Her large luscious tits were pushing outward and pressing uncomfortably into her tight orange shirt  making the nipples nearly visible as they poked out from behind the fabric. Continuing to water the garden Issei was torn between keeping watch and focusing on the task at hand, Kushina smiled widely seemingly unaware that he was staring at her breasts again while stretching out.

‘Hehehehe, oh I love that look on his face. Something about teenage boys gawking at me like just makes me have fun. Better add to it with a back stretch then, hope he doesn’t overwater my roses now.’ Kushina thought to herself before bringing back her arms down to her pelvis and flexing herself back performing a few stretches for more flexibility.

“Mmph! Curse you, woman! Taunting me endlessly like this! No one likes a tease, especially with tig-ol-bitties!” He said to himself, biting down on his left fist while struggling to focus on the flowers in front of him. He noticed his erection was pressing hard into his pants again making it difficult to concentrate knowing just how hard it was to be away from her physically. 

Kushina flinched when she heard him out loud guessing that he meant to say that quietly or within thoughts. She smirked knowing that she had ‘Tig-ol-bitties’ and wondered if she could use that to mess with the boy later on. Right now thought she stretched out her body in a gentle session of calisthenics flexing her limbs and making her feel loose and nimble. 

“So….? Aren’t you going to tell me about your little dream and why you want to get stronger? I'm dying to hear your motivation, Issei.” Kushina said hooking her thumbs around her shirt and tugging them playfully when hoping he’d cast all look back at her. He did and Kushina smirked as she tugged the shirt far enough to make it seem like she was stripping, the small sight of cleavage from underboob met his eyes from the corner of his perspective making his reaction stir up even more. “Does it have something to do with ‘Tig-ol-bitties’ by chance?” Kushina asked playfully smiling a toothy smile in playfulness while Issei struggled to focus on his answer. Issei wanted to scream ‘YES’ as loudly as possible but reigned himself in for the moment, for dignity’s sake.

“A-hem. Okay, since you asked.” He closed his eyes and clenched his right gauntlet-covered fist tightly with burning resolve. “I want to become stronger, master Ddraig’s power entirely because ...!” 

He turned around in a sudden twist pumping his Gauntlet arm high into the air with a determined look of passion on his young face while Kushina pulled back her shirt a bit letting some of it ride up exposing some underboob for amusement.

“….I have a dream to become the Harem King and have a bunch of beautiful big-tittied women inside it all to myself! That is my goal, that is why I need to become stronger, to be a strong man who protects his harem of gorgeous women! That is why I must become powerful! Irina already promised to be a member when we grow up.” He concluded triumphantly standing in his  place like a shonen hero pronouncing a dream to become Hokage, at least in Kushina’s world. “And I will make it happen too. I swear it!”

“Oooh, a harem, huh? Suddenly that’s not very surprising to hear from you, Issei. I don't suppose you expect your women to be wearing the typical slutty harem girl outfits, no?” She guessed.

“Yeah, I thought about that a lot and maybe they could wear…..something...like that….” He trailed off when he just now noticed the older woman standing with legs spread apart on the met and having her chest partially exposed making his jaw drop somewhat. 

A though the light of creation dawned into the universe once more Issei saw the magnificent duality of Kushina’s large G cup sized breasts swishing nicely behind her thinned top .Kushina simply stood there enjoying the attention despite his earlier antics, she applauded the boy’s brazenness and yet found herself rewarding him from it. She had her hands on her hips showcasing her partially covered breasts with pride while Issei looked on with drool escaping his lips.  

“O-O-OOoopaaaiiiI!” He gushed out puffing steam from his nostrils, much to Kushina’s amusement. Yep, this time he couldn’t help but scream to the heavens,  the woman could only hope no neighbors would come to investigate the noise. Issei then pointed at her directly with a firm look of confidence.

“And I’ll make you part of that harem that I’m going to create.” He promised, making her blink her eyes several times in stupor unsure of how to feel regarding that challenge.

“You don't say, Issei. I’m curious; what kind of ‘Harem outfits’ would you make me wear if I were a part of your Harem?” Kushina asked daringly making him excitedly pumped his fists together as he looked at her with boundless optimism. 

“Everything! Just ...everything; from standard belly dancer clothes showing off everything through sparking transparent fabric with your belly exposed to cheerleader outfits and naked aprons! Slave Leia attire is also on the table, so are ‘Sexy Teacher’ and ‘School Girl with Twintails’, everyting , Kushina Uzumaki! I’ll especially have you wearing a V-string bikini for me, indoors with a sponge of soap ready to bathe me head to toe before I fuck you. Ugh, first things first with belly dancer outfits taking the top spot. I even have them bookmarked in my shopping catalog right here, look!” Issei whipped out his phone, tapped the screen a few times and shoved it in front of Kushina’s face showing her a zoomed up image of the skimpiest belly dancer outfit she had ever seen. 

It was mainly gold strings and chains intricately strewn across the woman’s body parts leaving nothing to the imagination, nothing at all. Even the nipples would barely be covered up by little gems attached to the thin golden chains. The only article of clothing was a waist sash transparent in fabric with an extremely thin thong covering up the mound. 

“I’m going to make your shake big fat tits and your big fat ass wearing that while  you’re dancing in front of me. That’s what I’m going to do to you once I make you part of my Harem. Believe it!” Issie declared taking back his phone from Kushina’s eyes letting the woman revel in the truth of what she had just seen.

‘H-he wants me to wear that ...? And dance for him with my ass and my breasts pushing up against his face? All of it ...for me to be in his harem?’ Kushina thought to herself feeling spaced out as something clicked inside of her that made her body realize something; the pressure from not having sex for so long was pent up to the point a ‘Pipe’ would break somewhere. Kushina bit down on her bottom lip and decided, with all the sexual arousal she accumulated clouding her mind, that she was going to fuck Issei right here and now.

‘Uuhhhh! Goddammit! I can't stand it anymore! I need it! Need it bad! Minato’s another universe away and who knows when I’ll be able to go back home! Mnnghh...sorry, honey, but I’m going to take it from this horndog of a boy.’ Kushina resolved as she looked to Issei with a new kind of look on her obviously hungry face.

“Well then, challenge accepted, big guy. Try and win me over, make me yours if you can!” She dared feeling extremely pent up and in dire need of sexual stimulation. Her eyes were fired up the same way Issei’s bulge was throbbing behind his pants. Part of her wondered if maybe she went too far in teasing him leading to the pressure building up inside of his body. Too much pent-up pressure down there can never be a good thing for a boy his age, but then again she did feel a ‘reward’ was necessary for his help around the house. For all she knew she had awoken his inner sexually-charged beast.

Kushina pondered on this when considering that she was still happily married to Minato, even if he’s a whole universe of two away from here.

‘Mngh, Dammit after getting close to that Dragon Gauntlet, as well as having so much fun torturing Issei with my body, I’m actually feeling extremely frisky right now. Well,I have been a little antsy for some sexual excitement since arriving here. I’m without a husband, stressed out from being flung across universes, and in need of a good dicking. It doesn’t have to be anything serious with Issei, but a little fun could be just what the doctor ordered. Plus this Dry Spell has been driving me crazy for a while now and Minato wasn’t exactly the most creative lover in bed. Always missionary vanilla with him, never anything different. I still love my husband and will go back to him eventually, but right now...I have an itch to scratch. Let’s do this.’ Kushina reasoned more calmly within herself as she slowly sashayed up to Issei wiggling her hips with each step.

Her breasts jiggled along the way making him gape stupidly at her tits and reaching out to want to grab them. He held himself back of course lest he fall into a possible trap by Kushina, but at the very least he was memorizing the contours, colors, and shapes of Kushina’s large tits and regretting nothing about this situation.

“You know what, Issei, you really are amusing. You’re an idiot, a goofball obsessed with breasts, and most importantly cute.” Kushina began cradling his chin up into her hand lifting him up to stare her in the face with red cheeks and starstruck eyes. This way he couldn't look at her tits nearly popping out of her shirt while speaking to her.

“And you’re a vivacious,slutty, seductive redheaded ninja woman from beyond the stars, but more importantly you’re hot and you have big tits. I already made up my mind to take you into my harem as soon as I saw you outside showing off--”

“--my ‘Tig-ol-Bitties’? Hehehehe. Well, I’m flattered, but a man’s only as good as his word. Break me, Issei Hyoudou, if you can.~” She purred and received a confident nod from the boy

He nodded confidently flashing a ready smile as she felt his hands reach out to her hips cupping them into his fingers and pulling her closely without care. Oh yeah, he was planning on seducing her alright, right here and now and figured she was just about to give him permission for it. Not that he needed permission anyway.

“Tell me Issei, you plan to put me into your harem, correct?” She began and he nodded instantly wrapping his hands around her supple buttocks cupping it through her clothing. “Mmhh, tell me if were in that little ‘Harem’ of yours you could grab and play with my tits all you want, for as long as you want. Just so long as you satisfy me right here and right now. Do we have a deal?” She asked baiting him and seeing his face light up at the challenge being given to him. Ddraig even shone brightly from the center gem outward glowing like a beacon to match Issei’s drive for lust!

“Booooosssttt!” It called out in a mystical booming face from within Issei’s subconscious.

“Oh hell yes. I’ll take you, make you into my first member, Kushina Uzumaki. I’ll fuck you so hard you'll forget all about returning home and stay here letting me grope those titties so often that I think I’ll be able to master Juggernaut Drive. I’ll be invincible and protect my harem starting with you!” He declared enthuastically while Kushina simply found herself excited at hearing his declaration and goal for her body. She did wonder what the hell a ‘Juggernaut Drive’ was though. Removing his chin from her hands Kushina stepped back a tiny bit making sure she was high enough to where her pendulous melons, still covered up in tight clothing, jiggled in front of his face in a hypnotic fashion. Issei subtly whimpered as he felt hypnotized by the sight, then he heard Kushina say the magic words he was longing to hear in forever.

“Go ahead, they’re all yours~” Kushina purred lighting the ignition inside of Issei Hyoudou’s engine like his libido were a rocket engine! He grinned excitedly at finally being given permission to go to town on this woman and wreck her. He could tell she was very excited about this just like he was, no doubt the woman has been without it for some time and is in need of a good dicking. And boy he was going to give it to her and make her forget about her husband and going home.

Dreams do come true and while Ddraig hated that his vessel was an immature pervert he felt the drive coming out of Issei’s sexually charged excitement fueling Issei with greatly enhanced strength and stamina.

‘Boost!’ Ddraig’s voice called out making his gauntlet surge with energy fueling the pheromones within the area of effect causing Kushina to bristle up entering a state of pleasurable sensitivity. Issei launched himself at Kushina Uzumaki’s large pillowy breasts and grabbed each of his hands around both of them at the same time!

“Nnnngh! Ooaaahh! Issei! You….you’ve been holding back last time! This is..ungnhh….stronger than before!” Kushina howled letting her head fall back with mouth open moaning out in loud pleasure. She bit down on her bottom lip and relished the sensation of Issei’s magical hands dialing it up to eleven and beyond. Before, he gripped her titties strongly, sure, but the strength back paled in comparison to now. 

Now it truly felt like he was exerting his magical skill of somehow touching every sensitive weak spot in her breasts. Or maybe the other times was just Issei seizing her up to get to this part.

Kushina howled again feeling the intensified sensations flooding her senses entirely thanks to  Ddraig’s pheromones flooding into her system. They stemmed from her chest where Issei was currently groping both of her tits with intense spiraling motions. 

“Soooooo PERFECT! This is Oppai Heaven right there! Ooh I am going to have a lot of fun making you my first Harem member, Miss Uzumaki!” He cried out with childish glee and started squeezing each of her tits gently with fingers pushing and kneading each mound.

Kushina’s face screwed up in gentle bliss, her head tossed around slowly as she felt the intense ministrations of Issei’s fingers knead the dough of her breasts. He pressed them on around certain angles hitting certain weak spots here and there as if he had practice groping another person.

“Mnnghh! Oohh, Issei….! Hehe, you certainly know your way around these gems of mine.” Kushina commented lowering herself , and Issei, down onto the ground resting their knees on the grassy floor as he kept fondling her tits gingerly with increasing pace. He pressed them expertly into the dough of her mammaries with swift precision making Kushina moan loudly by herself behind sealed lips.

Issei was a hungry dog off his leash now and ravenously massaging the large G-cup breasts like they were sacred treasures to hoard to himself.

“Ooohhh! S-so soooo soft! They’re perfect, squishy, and so full!” He salivated with drool marks around his lips. He squeezed his right hand around her left breast tightly making Kushina purr with excitement as she felt her insides stir up with arousal. The other hand then rolled her right tit around slowly sensually massaging it while fondling the other at the same time, Kushina started panting in ecstasy as she felt her breasts getting treated with the respect they deserve.

Her face breathed heavily and her chest started heaving as the rush of sexual need filled her up, Issei was too busy groping her breasts in circles to notice the lustful look on her beautiful face. Kushina let out a few more whimpers of ecstasy and then, with great willpower, reached up to grab his wrists catching his attention. Issei didn’t dare pull them off and looked at her with confusion until he saw a sultry smile play out on her face.

“My room. Right. Now. I want you to ‘Take me around the neighborhood’ so to speak. Up there we can be as loud as we want, Issei. You’ve gotten too excited and I don't want any neighbors coming to investigate the noise.” Kushina said making steam shoot out of his ears as he nodded rapidly before getting up.

Looking to each other and smiling lasciviously both Issei and Kushina left the backyard and headed back inside with Kushina swaying her buttocks with each sashaying step. She watched Issei stare at her ass as she looked over her shoulder with a coy smile. Tracing her hands along her body she sensually brought them down to her waist tugging on her Jean shorts and undoing them so that they’d start sliding down her luscious wide pair of hips. They came down slowly along her hips, then her supple phat buttocks making the boy even hornier as she continued to pull them down. It was just enough seeing her creamy longlegs barefoot, now seeing the complete ‘collection’ of her anatomy was making Issei feel riled up. 

‘Nghh! She has legs for days, days I tell you! And an ass that makes me want to worship it with my face pressing against it.’ Issei thought to himself as Kushina slid down her thin pair of panties as well exposing her buttocks in all it’s glory to him revealing her dark red star of an anus while bending over to show her moistened pussy. Her red and pink pussy lips were glistening with juices of arousal and Kushina was enjoying the steamed look on Issei’s face as she stood completely naked for him.

He yelped internally as he felt his member throb violently inside of his pants again watching as Kushina stayed bent over placing her hands on her knees to show off her big round bouncy buttocks to him. She was entirely naked and smiling coyly at Issei from over the shoulder, licking her lips and swaying her buttocks left and right as she walked even further inside of her own house. Kushina led him along the steps making him watch her buttocks shake with every step she took. Once they reached the door to her master bedroom she pushed open the door and let herself in, stopping after just stepping a foot inside and looking back to Issei with a smile.

“You coming, big boy? Or do you just plan to stare at me some more with jaw on the floor?” She teased when they closed the door. 

Issei puffed steam out of his nostrils again then suddenly charged right up to Kushina’s exposed naked backside carefully yet hastily pressing her against the wall of her closet door! She let out a grunt and a soft gasp of sensation once her tits pushed against the surface setting off her weak spot yet again. She whimpered as she felt the intense surge of arousal course through her veins with the appearance of a dominant Issei taking charge. The boy smirked when he saw Kushina let out a loud hot breath of arousal after being pressed into the wall like that, he reached down to his pants hastily undoing his belt buckle and letting them fall to the floor with only his tented boxers showing him his erection.

“I’m going to break you, you beautiful big-tittied babe!” He gasped then tugged down his boxers revealing his massive throbbing fourteen-inch penis several inches thick in width and accompanied by a pair of thick egg-sized balls popping out of his boxers. 

Just when Kushina was about to turn her face, which was currently being smothered into the door frame, she felt the sharp surprise sensation of her sensitive sex being spread open wide with the intrusion of Issei’s dick. Her eyes bolted wide-open and her mouth dropped in silent shock as she felt ‘Heaven’ come into her view with the intrusion of Issei Hyoudou’s massive cock plunging into her pussy.

“‘Aaaaaahhhh!~” Kushina squealed out in euphoria feeling her eyes go crossed a bit when her insides started spreading far and wide with the penetration of Issei’s cock. 

She bit down on her bottom lip feeling the meaty monster burrow steadily into her cervix with ease setting off many weak points of sensitive pleasure inside her pussy as she got a feel of it.

“Hnggghhh! Uuaaahhhaa ...Issei!~” She cried out with an utterly blissful smile as she felt the boy grind his pelvis into her phat buttocks getting a feel of a married woman and enjoying Prime Milf pussy on his dick.

“Yes! Mnngghh! This is really it! Oohh yeah, I can’t believe I’m actually having sex with this beautiful woman! Oh I’ll break her in alright.’ Issei thought relishing the tight squishy feel of the Milf’s prime pussy wrapping tightly around his cock. He could feel Kushina shiver and shudder in ecstasy as he continued to wriggle his pelvis into her ass before leaning in close to her ear.

“When I’m done with you, ‘Issei-sama’ will be what you’ll refer to me as from now on, Kushina-chan.~” He purred darkly as he reluctantly pulled himself out of her pussy leaving Kushina to whimper when it was out. With a thick loud plop of wetness and flesh his cock slipped out of her cunt leaving it gaping as he turned the woman around to face him. 

Kushina was now face-forward with Issei, she leaned back into the door frame looking at him with a coy lip-bitten smile of lust until his hands reached for her buttocks grabbing his fingers into her soft doughy cheeks making her squeal.

“Mnngghh! Aahh ...!” Kushina moaned feeling excitement from the suddenness of it and quickly shakes it off as she purred with arms around his shoulders flashing him that coy hungry smile. “Oh I very much hope so, Issei-samaaa.~”

Issei felt his cock throb intensely upon hearing her say his name that way, throwing all caution to the wind he picked the woman up by the ass making her squeal again until she was hoisted into his arms being carried over his dick. She hadn't seen his cock yet but could feel it was massive as it hotdogged her nether region softly. She purred and wrapped her arms around his neck leaning down onto his lips for good this time kissing him full on the mouth.

“Mmmhmm!~” She mewled as she felt Issei kiss her back with just as much passion and vigor leading to their tongues openly rolling over each other in unrestrained bliss. Young man on woman, temptress and seducer, slave bitch to Harem Master. Kushina was going to have her brains fucked out by Issei Hyoudou, and she was going to  love it.

Issei kept Kushina in his hands with fingers sinking in deep massaging them and making Kushina moan hotly into his mouth with tongues erotically rolling against each other. Her big fast breasts squished into his chest nicely making Issei mentally celebrate over and over again his head that he won over this vivacious red-headed bitch thirsty for his dick. Speaking of which, Kushina felt his thickened length grind gently underneath her buttocks and her fold making her even hornier than she was already. Issei kept his hands gripping her buttocks tightly as he carried her over to the pre-made queen-sized bed in the bedroom ready to set her down on it.

Wrapping up the lip-sucking frenzy of her mouth and his lips Kushina suddenly jumped off from his body and guided Issei overt o go and sit down on the bed while she dropped to her knees in front of him from the side. Her hands spreading open his thighs making Issei’s heart race wildly.

‘BOOST!!’ Ddraig’s voice called out to him boosting his energies even more and filling him with heightened lust and stamina for the red-headed milf.

His Gauntlet glowed but stayed only on his forearm impressing Kushina , but not nearly as much as the sight of his dick did. 

“Oh.My.God!” She said staring at the beefy fourteen-inch appendage standing erect in front of her face. ‘He’s HUGE! He’s easily bigger than Minato, probably bigger than anyone in the Hidden Leaf Village! He’s even twice the size of Minato’s if not more, and just as thick!’

Issei blushed nervously and saw her slack-jawed face staring at his member in stupor. This made him feel very happy that his large member was finally being touched by female hands, he was so used to sexy toys like boob molds and fleshlights that it was surreal to have a really gorgeous woman about to serve him. Feeling cocky he quickly grabbed it by the base away from her hands and smacked it across Kushina’s face making her gasp in surprise as though he were exerting dominance over her.

“Ooof! Hey…..!” Kushina yelped out rubbing her cheek and feeling even more aroused by that callous action of Issei’s. 

Quickly taking down his boxers to the calves Kushina stripped him entirely and ran her hands along its surface marveling at its length. She was making the boy groan instantly in pleasure feeling her fingers gently caress it. Issei’s heart was throbbing a mile a minute right now, he couldn’t believe he as actually going to have sex, and with perhaps the first member of his harem too. Kushina was a dazzling beautiful redheaded woman with large tits and here she was offering herself to bed him. He couldn’t be happier if he tried, suddenly the nightmare of the attack became a pathway to his ultimate dream

Seeing him smirk and wave that big dick around made her realize that he had every right to be as cocky as he was. Part of her was actually turned on by it, the dominance he tried to exude over her, that smirk on his face that says he’ll give her the best lay of her life. Kushina imagined getting fucked silly by that behemoth of a monster cock and felt extremely anxious to have it inside of her right now. In the back of her mind she still planned to go home and return to her old life, but right now getting fucked silly by this big-dicked horndog was a delicious side benefit she couldn’t ignore. Kushina eyed his dick in admiration making him preen as he held up above her face.

“Yeah ...I think getting Ddraig earlier somehow did that to me, or it could be a natural genetic, I dunno. Speaking of which, Ddraig…” Issei called out to his Gauntlet as he set down his phone nearby on a table catching a good view of Kushina and Issei. “...can you do me a favor and use your magic on my phone? I want you to record everything, take pictures, and leave no detail out of this.” He instructed his Gauntlet as the Green Gem glowed bright making the phone encased in a Ddraig-like casing with the camera functions activated.

‘Sigh ...sure thing, Issei. Can’t believe I’m reduced to doing this.’ The Dragon God Spirit grumbled with Issei turning back to Kushina holding his dick right above her face readily with excitement in his veins.

“I’m going to make you worship this dick right now, use those perfect titties on my cock!” He ordered feeling like a domineering harem master in command of Kushina Uzumaki. 

She smirked and obeyed him, playing along for now because she needed to relieve herself with sex. She was sure Issei would be a good lay,but she was still committed to returning to her husband sometime in the future. Grabbing her breasts, sliding her shirt up completely exposing her luscious tits to his eyes and picked them up to be placed above his waist sandwiching  his thick throbbing shaft. Issei instantly felt divine pleasure at the sensation of her smooth full breasts squishing into him from the sides. 

“Mmmhhh! Oohh Oppai Heaven is real and I’m feeling it entirely.” Issei moaned as Kushina started pushing up her breasts squeezing them up and down the sides of his shaft gingerly making him wince in absolute pleasure. The soft doughy mammaries slid smoothly up his shaft steadily increasing pace and making Issei like two soft flesh balloons were grinding around his dick. 

Kushina in turn felt the heat in her chest rising as she continued to push her tits up and down on his length, she could feel the warmth of his dick as well as the throbbing veins pressing into her skin. She was still surprised to see him so well-endowed and figured he’d make for a great sex buddy during her stay here.

“Mhhmm, hmmm, like my ‘Tig-ol-bitties’, Issei? Are they everything you imagined them to be?” Kushina asked pushing them harder together as they continued to slide vertically on his length. They began pumping up and down more frenziedly making the boy gasp and moan in constant relief. 

“Yes, they are! Heh, maybe that’s what I should name them once you’re in my harem.” Issei groaned as he tossed his head about in blind euphoria. He was feeling Kushina’s melons continued pushing up and down his member swiftly. She held them close together making his dick feel every single ounce of full bouncy tits, truly he felt like he could die right now and be happy with going out on a high note.

“Nngghh! Yes! Oooh now I want you to-”

“Way ahead of you, literally.” Kushina cut him off and dipped her head down onto the head of his penis. She parted her lips wide open accepting the round nub of light pink flesh into her warm hungry mouth. “Mmhmm!”

“Oooohhh yes! Mnngghh!” Issei groaned at thr pleasurable feeling the wetness of Kushina’s mouth swallow him up whole starting with the head of his member. It slipped in past her lips entirely leaving it vulnerable to the spongy slimy strokes of her tongue. She closed her eyes and concentrated humming as she pumped her melons up and down his length combining two different sources of pure pleasure. 

Issei clenched the sheets of the bed underneath him tightly nearly ripping the blankets off as he absentmindedly pumped his pelvis into Kushina’s face fucking her mouth. Wet loud slurping noises soon followed, the woman kept her lips sealed tightly around his meat working her head in light back-forth strokes while still fondling his dick using her tits.

“Uunnghh! Hhhoohh yesss!” Issei hollered out reeling his head around feeling dizzy with heavenly Oppai pleasure. ‘Even like this I still get to feel her boobs! This is how they really feel! There’s no comparison to anything else, not even Oppai-themed mousepads I tend to buy from comiket sometimes. This is waaaay better!’

“Mhh mhh mhh mhh mhh hmmm!~” Kushina moaned pleasantly as she worked his dick back and forth into her throat in constant cock-sucking fashion. 

‘This bastard is too big! I can barely get my lips around it at all!’ Kushina thought as she gagged a bit while gurgling his thick horse-length cock into her gullet slurping her tongue and lips all over its surface.  Her lips squeezed and squelched along his length feeling his thick member beginning to throb the longer she went on. Having the need to fill her throat full of his large magnificent member Kushina gradually lowered her tits mentally preparing herself and leaving Issei to look her direction in confusion.

‘Wait for it.~’ She thought briefly opening up her eyes and winking at him before grabbing his knees and pushing her face all the way into his lap! *Spllrrt!*

“Mmmhhh!” Kushina howled as she took his monster dick to the back of her mouth covering every thick inch with her gullet.

Needless to say Issei spiritually entered paradise with the utmost pleasurable sensation he could ever have felt in his young life; Kushina’s throat wrapped around his dick.

“Ooooooohhh! Oooh yeah! Work that mouth on me, Miss Uzumaki! Work it! It feels so good! Aaugh!” He howled out loud feeling the woman bob back her head constantly into his waist. Her nose reached as far as his groin feeling a small tuft of pubic hair tickle her cheeks. Her lips stayed wetly sealed around his length as she begins to throat Issei’s dick with a frenzied gusto. ‘Damn! She’s working it like a pro, or a whore, or a pro-whore! It feels amazing.’

Issei quickly looked to see his phone, armored in Ddraig gear, recording everything perfectly. The sight of Kushina throating his massive cock was picture perfect in the center of the capture screen both snapping photos and recording this magic moment.

Her head pushed in and pulled back some more increasing the pace of her deepthroating and sucking his teenage dick hard each time she pulled back in. Kushina’s tongue slithered around his length feeling it beginning to throb greatly making her believe he was getting close to cumming. Puckering her lips tightly she began to bob her head into his lap even harder sucking every inch of his dick tight feeling the shaft of phallic flesh throb inside of her mouth.

‘Oh I can feel it in every part of my mouth. It’s like it can occupy the entire space of my throat, seriously just freakishly big is this boy?!’ Kushina thought feeling in awe of his monster cock still while she slurped  hungrily on it some more. Her eyes were sparkling with lust as she tasted every inch of it pushing down her throat choking it.

“Mmnnghh! Your throat feels so good, butt your titties are the best things in the world!” Issei commented making Kushina smirk around his dick, she drew her head back in last hard slurp making Issei shiver as he felt he was about to cum. After reaching the head Kushina winked at him again and pushed her head back down into his lap literally headbutting his waist and taking his thick thirteen-inch monster to the back of her throat.

Issei reflexively grabbed her head and started pumping himself into her face fucking her throat on instinct since Kushina’s mouth felt like an actual pussy to him.

He crooned pleasurably pushing his pelvis up and down into her face making her swallow and slurp loudly on his dick as it violated her throat!

“Mmmgghh! Mmpphh! Mnngghh!” She hummed and sucked voraciously tasting his dick with great leisure, Issei was channeling his innate horniness into fucking Kushina’s mouth for another several minutes. ‘I feel like I’m going to break my jaw doing this, but dammit it feels so good inside of me.’

Just then he felt his member beginning to throb dangerously while it rested inside her gullet, Kushina’s eyes went wide and she saw the thick bulges of sperm traveling up his shaft ready to blow out inside of her throat. Knowing this was the payload she was waiting for she quickly wiggled her tongue underneath the large shaft of his member pushing him over the edge and causing him to howl with ejaculation!

“Aaaaghh! Here it comes, swallow everything, you beautiful big-tittied ninja! Mnngh!” Issei howled out feeling his pelvis subconsciously bounce into Kushina’s face feeling his balls bloat as he deposited a t hick payload of sperm down Kushina’s throat. Bloat after bloat of his cum bloated her mouth and larynx as she was forced to swallow it all down her mouth.  

Kushina squealed internally at very high volume as she took it with utter surprise, sure she expected him to cum but not to this extent at all. Closing her eyes and concentrating on guzzling his sperm she wriggled her head into his waist keeping her lips sealed as she swallowed every single last drop of discharge down into her mouth. Loud swallowing noises followed with Kushna Uzumaki rotating her head and getting as much inside her throat as humanly possible. Her lips were tightly sealed so as not to drop a single ounce of cum from Issei’s shaft. The boy himself was moaning and huffing raggedly while wearing a smug smile on his face relishing that a beautiful Milf was sucking down his sperm like it were an addictive protein shake.

*Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!*

“Mmmhmmm!~” Kushina mewled loudly with eyes leering up at Issei. Her cheeks remained bloated as she continued to ingest his payload for the rest of the minute that it went on.

‘Nghh! Hot damn she feels so good! Uungh! It’s like a vortex is swallowing everything up inside her mouth. Uuhh I don't care that she wants to go home or has a family back there waiting for her, I’m keeping this hot dirty bitch here doing this to me every single day.’ Issei thought to himself feeling Kushina’s throat suck and swallow the rest of his cum until he was completely finished. 

When seed stopped coming out she closed her eyes and slowly pulled herself off from his lap trailing wet spongy lips along his shaft with a loud wet pop of saliva. 

“Muah! Hmmmm, I can tell you liked that, huh? Don't tell you’re already done after tha--oh! I stand corrected.” Kushina interrupted herself when seeing his member remain standing rigged like a pylon tower. Even it’s rigidity remained intact while Issei took a very brief moment to catch his breath. 

“Ohhhh yeah, you suck like an absolute champion, Kushina-chan.~” He sighed happily and watched as she licked some residual cum off her lips and cheeks with a sultry smile. Her bedroom eyes leered hungrily at him as though wanting more sex while also challenging him to really break her in.

“Aaah…...mmhhh!” Kushina swished her tongue around the pool of semen making Issei grin excitedly as he watched her perform. His dick was still steel-hard and ready for action she noticed. ‘He’s still packing it?! It’s like he hasn’t gone down a single inch either!’ 

It impressed her that he was virile enough to go multiple rounds, but she assumed it to partially be because of Ddraig. Either way it was a big dick in front of her and she was desperate to ride on it.

Tilting back her head again she closed her lips tightly gulping down everything she had pooled in her mouth, with one loud gulp she ingested everything then parted her lips wide open showing him that nothing was left inside. She even licked her tongue around her lips seductively making Issei feel his member twitch with excitement.

“Ooh yeah, that is so hot to actually see in person.” Issei groaned feeling his member stiffen with excitement even more. 

Kushina then stood up wiping her lips clean with her tongue some more and reached down her body to peel off the last bit of clothing she had on her; her panties. Issei watched with barely restrained excitement despite feeling slightly nervous. He knew he was about to lose his V card right here and now and it made him feel like a true man to have it done by a super hot beautiful redheaded woman.

‘Oh I’m going to break you in hard with my bitchbreaker, Kushina-chan.’ He said to himself in thought getting a full view of her moistened pussy lips coming unveiled before his eyes as she slid her panties down her luscious long legs. 

He truly didn’t foresee this happening to him and he wasn’t going to question fate as he saw Kushina’s naked hips come into the picture. He mewled stupidly with a wide excited smile on his face once it reached her ankles and spilled onto the floor. Kushina was about to take a step closer to him when the boy, feeling his lust for titties overwhelm his restraint, stepped forward with grabby hands ready. Issei’s hands grabbed hold of her tits cupping each of them in his hands and digging his fingers into the smooth doughy mounds of her breasts.

“Ggyaaahhh!~ Aaahhhh...oohhh Issei!~” Kushina cried out in sensitivity as she felt his strong firm fingers squeeze each of her tits strongly into his palms. Issei was grabby alright, and he certainly loved breasts, especially big fluffy ones like Kushina’s. He had a slight trail of drool on his face as he fondled them in circles around in his hands, playing with them while motorboating his face between both breasts.

Kushina panted hotly in soft rising ecstasy and felt weak in the knees as he continued playing with them at his leisure. Her eyes were threatening to drift up into her head with lisp curving even wider nearly giving her an ahegao-style smile that Issei wanted to see very badly. He smirked and planned to use his bitchbreaker cock to do exactly that and make Kushina forget all about returning home to her husband. Kushina felt her snatch moisten even more making her hornier than she's ever been in her entire life, Issei mentally thanked Ddraig for his help in airing pheromones that highlighted sensitivity for her. 

‘I still like to think this is all me though, making her mewl like this with shaky legs and gushing pussy. Still, time to move on to the main event finally.’ Issei thought to himself as he let go of Kushina’s breasts letting them bounce lightly as he stood back until he landed himself back onto the bed behind them with massive dick towering like a skyscraper ready for her pussy to wrap around.

“C’mon, I’m waiting, Kushina-chan.~” He ordered with a smug smile and held his hands behind his neck as though he were a prince waiting for a harem girl to fuck him raw.

Kushina took that as a challenge and nodded making her lips form a coy smile as she sashayed over to the bed naked. She climbed onto it and crawled over his young muscled body admiring his Adonis-like frame and salivating as she ran her right hand around his cock fluffing him. 

“Okay, boy, I’m going to ride you so hard you’ll forget about ever leaving this bedroom until your parents worry that you’ve been kidnapped. Want to make me scream? Turn me into one of your harem sluts? Well, you better work for it.” Kushina purred making Issei’s spine shiver at her declaration. Kushina then got up into position planting her feet just outside of his hips and hovering her hot dripping pussy directly above his member sensually grinding her moist lips along the head of his meat. 

She hovered herself over Issei’s body about to straddle him in cowgirl position and fuck herself on him until he passed out. The boy himself looked up into her eyes to see the sexy minx inside of her truly awaken,Kushina completely gave in to her inner desires as she licked her lips erotically and planted her hands down on his chest. Slowly lowering herself down onto his length she felt the bulbous firm head of his dick push open her moist squishy folds making Issei huff hotly in excitement and pleasure as he felt her swallow him up completely into her snatch.

“Aaaggghhh!~ Ohhhh yes! Mmnnghh! I can feel everything pushing into me….so d-deep! Mmnngh!” Kushina howled loudly making her nails along his pecs while Issei simply shuddered with great pleasure upon feeling the moist vortex of pussy swallow him up.

“Mnngghh! Oh ...yeah! Kushina-chan!!” He hollered loudly and quickly had Ddraig eject his smartphone from his Gauntlet. Convenient dimensional holding space to keep it so that Issei could sneak it into school and take pictures of girls in the shower room whenever he wanted. 

Expertly keying in the usual commands he activated camera mode and mounted the device on the nightstand right next to the bed stationing it at a perfect angle in which to capture Kushina riding herself raw on his dick. He hoped to see her make that face she was going to make when really feeling him excite her body more than her husband ever did. He winced as he felt the moistness of her pussy wrap tightly around his dick when he sunk all the way into the hilt inside of her. He could feel her vaginal muscles tenderly constricting his length suffocating him in coital pleasure nearly making him cum right on the spot. Thankfully he had exceptional endurance and held on. Kushina meanwhile simply gave in to the euphoric haze of fucking and let her body act on its own instincts with her buttocks roving back and forth slowly riding his waist with sexually-charged frenzied passion. 

“Uunngggh! Aaaahhh…..!~ Oohhh Issei….! You fill me up real good.~” She purred beginning to rock her hips back and forth along his waist making the bed steadily creak noisily as she felt his thighs touch her buttocks. Kushina let out an orgasmic squeal of elation as she pressed herself tightly onto Issei Hyoudou’s waist!

“Mmnng! S-s-so tight! Ooh I’m going to keep you here and really make you call me ‘Issei-sama!’” He grunted feeling her walls squeeze down on his length even more as Kushina began to roll her pelvis around back and forth in circles. Issei was feeling his dick churn her insides as she rode him wildly in frenzied sexual passion, truly there was no substitute at all for getting fucked by a high-quality Milf. The bed started creaking even faster now with Issei feeling the tightness of her pussy take him literally for a ride, he groaned and huffed loudly as the woman in red fucked him like a toy savoring the sight of her breasts jiggling wildly above his face.

“Ahh! Ooh yes! This is what I’ve been missing all these years!” Kushina howled loudly with her face changing into a very delirious expression. She was feeling Issei’s member push roughly into her G spot pushing up against her cervix gingerly as he began thrusting up into her waist. 

The sounds of skin slapping coitus began and echoed throughout the room, Kushina’s body humped and rolled itself all over his waist making his length push deeper with every undulating movement. Kushina had been riding him voraciously feeling her mind fall into the abyss of utter nirvana, she held her hands behind her neck sitting herself up as she fucked herself on him crazily with pleasure. Her large tits started bouncing up and down wildly in front of Issei’s starstruck eyes making him cave into his usual instincts again.

“Oooopaaaiiii!~” He yelled out and lunged for her tits with both of his hands squeezing Kushina’s large doughy mounds into his palms once more. Kushina rolled her head around in circles squealing in sensational delight as she felt his magical fingers work her most sensitive spots around her breasts. Pursing her lips and mewling sharply in ecstasy she continued to feel Issei fondling her tits while she fucked herself on him in mutually-sustained bliss.

“Unngh uh uh uh uh uh uunnagghh! Oohhh Issei! That’s it! Fuck me hard, you little pervert!” She hollered out seeing that his hands reach up to grab hold of her breasts. 

Issie grunted with a wide smile on his face and started bucking his pelvis up into her sex even more wildly making her practically bounce on him with bodies slapping together in musical sexual coitus. Kushina moaned and huffed loudly in bliss tossing back her head and letting her eyes close in nonstop ecstasy. It was as close to an ahegao look as he could get and he looked to his side quickly noting that his phone was recording every second of Kushina’s reactions. He smiled in victory knowing he was making this beautiful big-tittied woman feel his way.

“Unn unnughh unngh ungghh ungghhh!~ Ooaaahhh!~” 

Issei smirked as he played with her tits, feeling their large roundness and soft doughy fluffiness he got an idea. Sliding his right hand down from her chest he reached over to Kushina’s side feeling up her ass as she bounced constantly on his waist. Smirking and squeezing her right tit again making Kushina mewl Issei raised his other hand up and….

*Smack!*

“Aaagh!~ Uunngh….did you just..huff...spank me?” She asked feeling delirious with mild pain and intense blazing lust for the boy. Her body was still running wild with adrenaline and pleasure after she felt that smack earlier, she saw Issei nod back to her and raise his again bringing it down like the wrath of God!

*SMACK!*

“Uaaaaghhh!”

“You bet I am, you’re a naughty girl cheating on your husband like this so I’m going to punish you and make you call me ‘Daddy’!” Issei called out slapping her supple wide heart-shaped ass some more making Kushina shiver in ecstasy while her hips continued languidly rolling along his waist. Her body moved with stronger more intense motions while Issei continued fucking her raw over and over again from below. Her buttocks slapped repeatedly down onto his frame as Kushina continued riding the young teenage boy like there was no tomorrow. She was truly feeling him hit her G spot repeatedly making her snatch squeeze down on his member even more every second.  

He resumed spanking the side of her ass making her squeal with pleasure as she began hopping herself up and down on him. The squelching sounds of coitus continued loudly throughout the room with skin slapping noises becoming faster by the minute. The two lost track of time as they fucked like rabbits right there on the bed, Issei kept one hand at all times on her glorious large tities and the other spanking Kushina’s wide supple ass gingerly while she rode him with sexual intensity. Things reached an apex however when Kushina came first and shuddered intensely with a very powerful orgasm right on top of Issei’s meat bringing him along with her for the ride. The young boy below growled loudly as well tossing back his head in orgasmic bliss as he felt her vice-like walls squeeze his monster cock for dear life causing him to cum. He noticed Kushina was making that ahegao expression he loved so much and found himself feeling even more aroused when seeing it. The sight of Kushina’s eyes rolling to the top of her sockets, the look of her wide-open mouth hanging agape as her tongue rolled out of it with lips curved upward in a mind-broken smile. He quickly grabbed his phone and took a snapshot of it just before he came hard into Kushina’s shuddering body.

“Nngghh! Aaaahhh!~ Oh here it comes! I hope I give you a  baby!” Issei hollered out matching Kushina’s sexual fervor and pumped his pelvis upward into her body. His pelvis slapped raucously into her pussy unloading a thick helping of sperm straight into her sensitive fertile depths! He grooved his pelvis against her nether region pumping his waist against hers repeatedly as load after a load of thick youthful virile sperm pumped straight into her womb. Kushina writhed and shuddered in ecstasy grinding herself wildly on Issei’s waist savoring the sensation of an intense orgasm alongside with him. 

Shortly after their first climax together Kushina, huffing raggedly with a dreamy expression on her face Kushina collapsed on top of the boy breathing tiredly with a blissful sigh escaping her lips. Issei kept the phone in his right hand as he rubbed his other hand along her smooth creamy backside relaxing in post-coitus. 

“Haha, I did it ...I really did it!” Issei gasped with an excited smile on his face while chuckling.

Kushina picked up her head off of his chest and looked at him with a coy smile on her face, she held the side of his cheeks affectionately wondering just how proud Issei was of himself for finally letting go of his virginity.

“That’s right, you’ve finally become a man, and I gotta admit it was a wild ride. You actually made me scream like crazy and call out your name. That’s an accomplishment, unfortunately, you didn’t break me in quite yet, Issei.~” She purred and Issei turned to his side facing her with a smile as he brought up his phone to show her the snapshot picture of Kushina’s face zoomed in.

The redhead’s blue eyes went wide in utter surprise once she saw it, her jaw fell leaving her mouth open and she stared at it in utter surprise when Issei spoke up.

“I wasn’t bragging about that, I made you scream my name while making this face right here. Look at it, you look just like a busty little slut while riding my cock. I’d say I broke you in alright, can’t say anything back to me on that, Kushina-chan?” Issei asked mockingly enjoying the sight of a blushing Kushina being figuratively caught in the headlights when shown the truth.

She gulped nervously and realized he was right, with how hard she fucked herself on Issei’s body and how liberated she felt feeling his dick pulverize her insides Kushina learned of her one absolute truth. She had loved it, her sluttier side absolutely enjoyed riding Issei’s massive cock and being shown how silly her face looked just ran home to the fact she had been restraining herself for decency’s sake. If she were being honest she really woudl like to stay and be this boy’s harem girl, because she hadn't had good fucking like that in what felt like forever.

“Alright, you caught me, I did enjoy myself quite a  bit just now. Maybe, until I find a way home that is, I could entertain your on that whole harem girl idea. I do kinda want to tbe yours since having a good fuck like that would be like winning the lottery for my body, Issei.  I’ll confess I hadn't felt that good in ages, so I relent ...you win in making me a screaming slut for your body.” She admitted making Issei celebrate internally after hearing her. He smirked wide and brought up his phone to his face swiping the screen a few times until he came up along the picture of the Harem girl outfit he wanted Kushina to wear.

“Glad to hear you say that, Kushina-chan. Trust me, I’ll make you want to stay as my cumdump slut forever, that’s a promise. You’ll never want to return home again.” He boasted and Kushina flashed him a skeptic look until he pushed the photo of the outfit into her face.

Kushina saw a choice outfit that left virtually nothing to the imagination; the model on the picture wore golden anklets, wristlets, and had a very transparent violet sash around her waist. It was elegant in design and gave off an exotic vibe of sleek seductive sexiness that only hung boys would feel is practical for a harem ensemble. The model had on a pair of very transparent straps covering her tits diagonally in an ornate design, the lower half of the face had on a transparent mask matching the rest of the clothing with little golden chains elegantly strewn along her flat belly giving her a sexy look. Truly it was an erotic combination of sex slave clothing that honestly made Kushina blush at the thought of wearing that.

“That’s what I’m going to make you wear, you’ll call me ‘Issei-Sama’ and shake that fat ass of yours for me and smothered those fat luscious titties in my face. You’ll do a bit of dancing for me before I go and fuck your brains out all over again.” He declared with unbridled excitement giving Kushina the impression that he was going to go buy the outfit now and come back to make her wear it.

“Well, that certainly an ambitious plan, Issei, I look forward to seeing if you make it happen. Maybe I’ll need some convincing provided that you’re ready to go again?” She asked in a teasing flirty manner making his grin even wider as he suddenly tossed the phone away and sprung into action!

“Uuaahh!” Kushina was tumbled over onto her back when he shot up from the bed pressing his waist into her buttocks and making her legs dangle overhead in a widespread V-shape.  Her buttocks were raised off the surface bending her lower body overhead with Issie planting his feet just outside of her luscious wide hips. 

To Kushina this was an obvious mating press position with issei playing himself as the dominant one, she’d be lying if she said this didn’t excite her blood a bit. She could see his long turgid member grinding up against the lips of her pussy as he pressed himself on top of her body with hands pinning her wrists to the bed. Issei had on a rather hungry expression on his youthful face, one that told her he intended to fuck her raw and leave her sore in the morning. 

“Oh I am ready to go again alright, this time I’m going to fuck you into making another ahegao smile while putting up your hands in double victory peace signs. Seeing that stupidly slutty face is my goal for you right here and now, Kushina-chan.~” He declared as he ground the underside of his thick turgid dick along the moistness of her vulva making Kushina shutter sensitively in staunch bliss and arousal.

“Oh really? Well, give it your all---aaaaahhhhh!~” Kushina cried out in ecstasy once he stopped hotdogging her pussy lips and pushed right back into her dripping sex from a more sensitive angle. 

Kushina’s legs dangled and swayed in the air shaking in reaction to the intense penetration she just now received. Her pussy lips were spread wide accommodating the thickness of his massive cock once again cleaving into her sex. Her folds squelched loudly around Issei’s member as he embedded every inch of his monolith into her womanhood feeling her cervix open to him as he pressed down onto the older woman in mating press position.

“Mmmmhhh!” She bristled up and shivered in ecstasy as she felt her sex wrap tightly around his length. She could feel his pelvis pressing into the region with hands keeping her arms pinned to the bed. Her body shuddered a bit once he shoved himself all the way to the hilt, her insides coiled tightly around his dick giving him the extra sensation and the knowledge that Kushina was entirely aroused by him.

Moving his hands up from her wrists to the back of her legs he held her thighs wide apart as he started pumping into her. His pelvis slowly rose and fell down onto her body from above creating raucous flesh-slapping noises that filled the air along with squishy sounds of coitus her pussy was making. Issei already picked up momentum and began bottoming out of her with heavy thrusts and pounding her sex raw with his massive dick. Kushina was feeling unbridled ecstasy flooding her body entirely making her head toss around while screaming out in utter bliss. 

“Ugghhhh! Aaahh aaahh aaahh aahhh!~I-Issei….!” She cried out with head tossing back, eyes were closed and lips were curled upward in a wide smile. Her tongue was close to rolling out of her mouth while her body jiggled to his incessant thrusts.

‘Not there yet! I need to hit her harder, give me that look, Kushina-chan!’ Issei thought to himself as he began sundering his pelvis even harder into her waist feeling her buttocks jiggle against his balls when they slapped into her. Her body shook and undulated repeatedly with the rapid-fucking he was giving her, her pussy squelched over and over again with insides contracting even tighter around his meat.

For Issei Hyoudou this was pure absolute heaven, fucking a perfectly bodied redheaded Milf of a woman with huge tits had been a dream come true. To top it all off he was making her make that face of utter ecstasy while doing it. His body heaved and slammed down onto Kushina’s frame with his own body pressing down even further on top of her causing her legs to bend back a bit more. He was a mere few inches from her face at this point, he saw it coming closer and closer to him while feverishly fucking her raw mating press style. 

“Uh uhu hu uuh uuaahh aaaahhh! Eeeagghhh!~” Kushina cried out while Issei merely grunted loudly within his throat in utter pleasure. 

Over and over again he felt the tight squishy sensations of her pussy squeezing his length tight as he punched her cervix with his hard cock. He had pierced her womb constantly with Kushina’s insides wringing him tightly as though wanting to milk him for seed that’d lead to pregnancy. Regarding his earlier comment on knocking her up Issei did have a kink for breeding a married woman before converting her into his harem. This would be a plan of attack as well as he bottomed out of Kushina’s tight pussy nonstop. Their sexes meshed into each other savagely in mating-style bliss for another thirty to forty minutes with Kushina’s face morphing into that famed Ahegao smile yet again, much to his relief.

She had her lips wide-open in a goofy smile while her tongue was out, her eyes had drifted upward into their sockets while she held up her hands ready to perform the double-peace sign. Oh yeah, Issei was fucking her that well.

“Mnngh! Mgghh! Aaah aah aaah aaah aahh..! I’m cumming soon, Kushina-chan! Get ready for a double-payload! Make those signs for me!” Issei called out as he slammed his pelvis powerfully into her frame making her buttocks jiggle constantly in a back-and-forth exchange between their bodies. 

Kushina suddenly cried out in ecstasy and made the double-peace signs with her hands, once she felt him sunder into her womb again she felt her dam brake causing her to cum like never before! Her head tossed around and her chest pushed up, her legs continued to shake with toes straightening out. Her entire body vibrating with ripples of ecstasy following her intense orgasm. Her snatch had constantly squeezed Issei’s length gushing her juices all over him as she felt her body shake with climax. This made the boy grunt loudly in pleasure and plunge himself into her core one last before cumming directly inside of her body. His ball sack bloated and contracted over and over again as he filled her innermost depths up with his sperm. 

“UuuuuuuuaghhhhH!~” Kushina mewled loudly in untold bliss while surprisingly keeping the gesture and facial expression going while Issei pumped her raw and full of cum. Her pussy squelched tirelessly in orgasmic rush milking the young teenage boy of all of his sperm and making it fill her entire womb up in a thick bloated bulge of semen extending her stomach. 

Kushina simply shook wildly in orgasmic post-coital twitches over and over again while feeling him pump her raw for a full minute and a half. Once he was done cumming he grabbed his phone and quickly took a picture of the redhead’s face making this a treasured memory to the days to come.

“Nnghh! Mmnnghh….! Uuhuhaahh...oh yeah. If I died and went to heaven I’d have no regrets right now whatsoever.” He commented to himself and slowly pulled out of Kushina’s quivering quim leaving a slick pop of juices to squirt out followed by a thick creampie of semen. 

He was now flaccid, albeit barely so, and rolled onto his back laying on the bed face up heaving in tired breaths. He looked to see Kushina completely out of it as her legs finally dropped and sperm began oozing out of her snatch in a thick syrupy trail. Smiling to himself and feeling proud at his achievement he quickly brought up his phone and clicked ‘One-Click Buy’ on the harem outfit he just ordered for Kushina Uzumaki.

‘Oh we are going to have lots of fun with each other, me and you, Kushina-chan. Hehehehe.” He chuckled darkly when looking to his side at her face still wearing that ahegao expression on it.

“He eh...hehehe….” She chuckled stupidly completely out of it because he had fucked her too good to retain her senses.

 

End of Chapter/Story

To be continued….

 

AN:This has been a Patreon Commission for Lastmanstanding and Revised/improved for Jordino. Thanks for reading.

 


End file.
